Category
by bocahpolos
Summary: Tiga kategori dalam memendam perasaan yang di alami oleh Kim Taehyung kepada Jung hoseok. /Vhope, Yaoi, gaje/oneshoot/ ripiu? :3


**Category**

 **Bocahpolos**

 **Jung Hoseok & Kim Taehyung**

 **Summary** : Tiga kategori dalam memendam perasaan dan Taehyung mengalami satu persatu dari kategori tersebut. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana yang jauh lebih indah, mungkin?

 **Disclaimer** : para cast milik diri mereka sendiri and belongs to God. Cerita –pasaran ini- milik saya si bocahpolos.

.

.

.

-Author pov-

Menurutmu bagaimana rasanya menyimpan perasaan? Apakah menyesakkan atau menyakitkan? Apakah kalian berani mengungkapkannya atau tidak?

Ah maaf jika banyak bertanya.

Kenyataannya setiap orang pasti pernah menyimpan perasaannya pada seseorang.

Dan dari persekian juta umat manusia, kesialan ini menimpa pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung.

Pertama, perasaan bodoh bernama suka itu entah bagaimana menggeser otaknya yang semula taat pada nilai dan norma yang 'normal' kini berbelok tatkala jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap kali sang sahabat merangkul ataupun mengacak rambutnya, tak kadang pula pipinya akan memanas bila pemuda yang sering kali ia pangil 'kuda' itu berbicara terlalu dekat dengan wajahya.

Pepatah bahwa cinta itu buta memang benar ada, tapi ya jangan sampai cinta melumpuhkan otakmu dan terbenam di dalam pusaran kebodohan cinta.

.

.

.

Ah iya, berbicara tentang menyimpan perasaan, aku membaginya ke dalam tiga kategori. Dan tiga kategori ini di alami oleh pemuda berwajah menawan dengan senyum lebarnya yang seperti idiot―namun dapat memikat banyak orang― tapi sayang orang yang ia harapkan terpikat tidak jua menerima signal.

 **Kategori pertama** , jika kalian menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang dan orang tersebut masih menyandang status jomblo atau single berarti kau masih punya kesempatan. Segeralah ungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum kategori kedua mulai menjalari kehidupanmu.

.

.

"Ya Kim Taehyung―" Hoseok dengan tidak peka langsung merangkul bahu Taehyung ketika melihat segumpal rambut berwarna kecoklatan milik sahabatnya itu berjalan sendirian di koridor yang masih sepi.

"Aish jangan mengejutkan ku Kuda bodoh!" decihan pelan keluar dari bibir merah merekah milik Taehyung, segera mungkin ia melepaskan rangkulan Hoseok dan berdiri dalam taraf normal pertemanan.

"Kau saja yang bermenung tanpa mendengar derap langkah kuda gagah ini, dasar alien galau―" masa muda, jadi maklumi kalau perkataan atau hinaan macam itu keluar, anak sekolahan, jadi sekali lagi maklumi. Hoseok kembali merangkul bahu Taehyung dan menarik pemuda itu untuk menemaninya ke kantin tanpa meminta persetujuan.

Taehyung? Ia hanya bisa meghela nafas dan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan, padahal Hoseok hanya merangkulnya. Masalah Galau, Taehyung ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah Hoseok yang mirip kuda itu bahwa ia―Kim Taehyung― galau karna Jung Hoseok!

Jam masih menunjukkan jam tujuh, lima belas menit lagi menuju bel berbunyi. Kedua sahabat itu duduk saling berhadapan di meja kantin.

Pemuda bermarga Jung yang terlebih dulu membuka suara setelah sepuluh menit terlewatkan dengan acara diam dan makan. "Kau punya kekasih ya Tae? Wajahmu murung, apa kalian bertengkar?" mata Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang menghela nafas, hei jangan menghela nafas terus, seseorang pernah berkata nanti kebahagiaanmu hilang satu.

"Kalau aku punya kekasih aku pasti memberitahumu lebih dulu. Dan aku dalam fase baik-baik saja." Tangan yang lebih putih merampas minuman cola milik pemuda di hadapannya.

Hoseok mengangguk mendengar penuturan sang sahabat.

TRING! –anggap ini bunyi bel-

Semua murid bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing, sama halnya dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok, agak berlari mengingat jam pertama diisi oleh guru Min yang terkenal sadis-dalam memberi detensi keterlambatan.

BRUKK

Sial sudah, di pastikan Taehyung dan Hoseok akan terlambat, hei salahkan Hoseok yang mempercepat larinya dan menabrak seorang murid perempuan sampai si korban terjatuh. Dan yeah adegan seperti di drama-drama picisan terjadi. Taehyung hanya berdiri menjadi penonton drama pagi yang cukup membuat hatinya tidak merasa enak.

.

.

.

 **Kategori kedua** , jika kau menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang dan orang tersebut sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, di pastikan kesempatanmu tak sebanyak kategori pertama.

35% ya kira-kira segitu jika di persentasekan.

.

.

.

Hari senin yang menyebalkan, kenapa mata pelajaran yang berat di letakkan pada hari itu? Taehyung masih bertanya-tanya. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, murid-murid di kelas sudah berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Hanya tertinggal beberapa murid di dalam kelas 3-b itu. Salah duanya adalah sepasang sahabat yang bagaikan kepompong. Hoseok langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan Taehyung. Wajah kudanya berseri―entah kenapa. Membuat pertanyaan muncul di dalam benak kecil Taehyung yang menatap heran Hoseok.

"Ada apa dengan mu kuda? Masih bisa tersenyum setelah kau mendapatkan hukuman karna tidak membuat tugas?"

Cengiran malah muncul di wajah Hoseok.

"Lupakan masalah hukumanku, hei Taetae, kau ingat perempuan yang aku tabrak beberapa bulan yang lalu?" suara Hoseok terdengan antusia.

"Hm- coba aku ingat, ah iya aku masih ingat, kenapa?"

"Aku resmi berpacaran dengannya tiga hari yang lalu!"

Jadi itu alasan Hoseok tidak bermalam minggu di rumah Taehyung seperti biasa beberapa bulan ini.

Sudahlah Taehyung, cobalah buang perasaanmu pada pemuda di hadapanmu itu-

.

.

.

 **Kategori ketiga** adalah…

.

.

.

Taehyung kini telah lulus dari kuliah dan malah sudah berkerja di sebuah sekolah TK yang ia idam-idamkan. Hari ini hari Minggu dan sudah di pastikan tidak ada jadwal mengajar bocah-bocah lugu tersebut.

Taehyung yakin hari ini ia hanya ingin tenang menikmati hari liburnya, tidak ingin mendapatkan kabar baik, atau malah kabar buruk. Sama sekali tidak mau.

Tapi Tuhan merencanakan hal lain. Siang hari tepat jam satu, pintu ruamahnya di ketuk dengan amat keras. Taehyung membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat sang sahabat karib―sekaligus orang yang masih ia sukai sampai saat ini― datang.

PLUKK-

Di tangan Taehyung kini terdapat sebuah undangan dengan berlabelkan :

Jung Hoseok dan Kim Naeri

"Kau wajib datang alien galau.." Hoseok berujar, tak dapat melihat raut wajah Taehyung berubah.

' _Hei kuda brengsek, mau aku buang kemana rasa suka yang sudah berakar ini?'_

.

.

.

 **Kategori ketiga** –yang paling menggenaskan― adalah ketika kau sudah menyimpan perasaanmu terhadap seseorang dan tidak menyatakannya dan kau malah mendapatkan surat undangan pernikahan dari orang yang kau suka, berarti sudah selesai, tidak akan ada kesempatan untukmu lagi.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak mau terus-terusan galau, ia sudah mencoba melupakan pria bernama Jung Hoseok itu. Jujur saja, membuang perasaan cinta kepada seseorang yang sudah di cintai cukup lama –dalam kasus Taehyung selama kurang lebih 8 tahun. Hell― percayalah Taehyung sudah mengutuk dirinya bodoh karna sampai detik ini ia masih betah menjomblo dan perasaan cinta yang sudah berakar seperti rumput yang telah kebal dengan pestisida tumbuh subur.

Dan terakhir kali Taehyung bertatap muka dengan sang pujaan hati adalah disaat hari pernikahan. Mata Taehyung sedikit berkaca-kaca waktu itu, mungkin orang lain menganggap bahwa itu adalah bentuk keharuan seorang sahabat yang bangga akan sahabatnya yang berhasil meninggalkan status lajang.

.

.

.

Bertahun tahun terlewati. Taehyung kini naik pangkat untuk mengajar bocah satu tingkat di atas TK. Dan ini adalah semester genap akan berlangsung.

Taehyung memasuki kelas seperti biasa, ia menyapa murid-murid itu dengan ceria. Sampai kepala sekolah meminta izin masuk kelas dan berbisik kepada Taehyung.

"Ah anak-anak sekalian, hari ini kalian akan menerima teman baru dari Daegu. Berteman baiklah dengannya." Kepala sekolah yang sudah di ambang pintu membawa seorang bocah berpipi tembem masuk.

"Hai nak, silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Ujar Taehyung ramah.

"Ung.. k-kenalkan namaku J-Jung Jungkook, anak dari um.. Jung Hoseok. Aku pindahan dari Daegu, karna _abeoji_ akan bekerja di Seoul~" mata bulatnya berkedip, dan gigi depan anak tersebut seperti kelinci ketika tersenyum.

Mendengar nama –ayah dari anak- itu Taehyung hanya bisa berkedip.

.

.

.

Apa Tuhan punya rencana yang lain lagi?

.

.

.

End :v –kalo ada yang mau ff ini bakal aku lanjut :'v(jangan percaya lol)

Ah apa-apaan ini ;-; maaf jika banyak typo.

Bersediakah kalian untuk meripiu ff ini? ;-;

sign

Bocahpolos

20/06/2016 – publish 21/10/2016 on ffn


End file.
